SMS may play a role in the variability of individual responses of GH to GRF stimulation and a role in the growth response to chronic GRF therapy. Lymphocyte production of GH may serve as a model for pituitary GH response. These hypotheses will be tested using GH stimulation tests in normal children versus patients with growth retardation and monitoring growth response to therapy with GRF in children with